Watch Me Shine
by MsNicoleKatherine
Summary: *Deadlist Catch* Mario Piccolo and Sig Hansen make a bet and Nicole ends up on the Northwestern for Opie season. Sig treats her horribly but when he learns about her past and present he sees her in a diffrent light and finds out something about himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own my characters on the Bella Amore.**

It was two weeks before Kind Crab season and while everyone was at the bar drinking and having a good time Nicole Piccolo was sitting in the wheelhouse of the Bella Amore organizing papers. Nicole sighed as she finished a pile and moved on to the next one. "Of course I'm stuck here all alone. Everyone gets to go have fun, but no not Nicole. Nicole is the greenhorn and the boat's assistant. Nicole has to make sure all the papers in the wheelhouse are organized. Nobody helps me. They all think because I'm a girl I can't do what they do."

"You keep complaining like that and you may just be a greenhorn forever." Nicole turned around and saw Mike. Mike was the current deck boss of the Bella Amore and Nicole saw him like an older brother. Nicole smiled.

"Sorry Mike. Its just that everyone seems to underestimate me. They think that because I'm a girl I can't do what they can do." Nicole frowned. Mike knew Nicole wanted to prove to everyone she could do what the guys did.

"I know Nicole." Mike sat down next to the brunette and helped her. "Its hard, but you got to look at it this way." Nicole looked at him. "The guys never had a girl on the boat before and seeing you do what they do I think freaks them out."

"Why do you think that?' Mark smiled

"They never thought a girl could what they do"

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

The Elbow Room was quieter than normal that night. The captains and there crews were getting in a last few drinks before the King Crab season started in two weeks. "So Mario who is this greenhorn you have been hiding from us?" Andy asked. Mario never fully told his friends who was the new greenhorn on the Bella Amore.

"Yea Mario where is he. We haven't met him yet." Sig said.

"Well _she _has been busy organizing papers in the wheelhouse on the Bella Amore for me." The captains all looked at him in shock.

"She?" They all yelled in surprised. Mario sighed. He knew this would happen.

"Yes _she_. _She _is my oldest daughter." Mario said stressing the fact that the new greenhorn was indeed a girl. "Nicole will be here soon anyway. So you can talk to her about it." Just as soon as Mario said that Nicole and Mark walked in. Nicole crossed her arms as she felt like everyone was watching her. She walked towards her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey dad. Everything is all organized and I cleaned the wheelhouse a little." Mario smiled.

"Good job. Oh Nicole these are the other captains I told you about." Nicole was introduced to all of them. She sat down in the chair that was next to her father and Sig. Sig looked at her from the corner of his eye studying her.

"So Nicole your dad tells us you've been on a fishing vessel before." Phil said. Nicole smiled hiding the fact that memories of her past came flooding back to her.

"Yea back when I lived with my aunt and uncle. My uncle owned a fishing vessel and when I was younger I helped my aunt inside. Once I came back here when I turned 18 I wanted to work on deck, but the rule was no girls because it was bad juju and what not. So I decided to head back home to be with my dad, mom and sister." Andy smirked.

"That didn't stop you huh?" Nicole smiled at Andy.

"Of course not. I actually snuck on and when my dad found me he was pissed, but he decided that since I was there he would put me to work. So, here I am." Nicole laughed. Just then two boys walked over. "Hey Jake. Josh." the two smiled at her.

"Can we get you a drink Pretty Nikki?" Nicole smiled.

"Don't even think about it Ding and Dong. She's too young to drink." Phil said. Nicole chuckled as Jake sat on her one leg and Josh sat on the other. The two glared at each other.

"Boys. There is enough of me for the both of you." Jake and Josh smiled at each other. "But don't even think about it. I'm not that type of girl." the two frowned at her.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

A few hours later and many introductions later, Nicole's phone rang and after talking to the person on the other line Nicole said her goodbyes and left. Once she left everyone started talking about her. "She is defiantly a cutie." Josh said as his brother nodded his head in agreement.

"I wonder if she is single?" Jake asked.

"Who cares. All I know is that I like her. She's got balls for being on a crab boat and working on deck. I respect her for doing what us men do." Junior said. Sig glared at him.

"I think it's a bad idea. Women on a boat is bad juju. Regardless ready to make a bet Mario?" Mario nodded.

"Let's make this fun. I say we don't tell each other what we are betting." Sig looked at him. "We write it down and give it to someone we trust and when the season is over we open the paper up and see what the winner gets." Sig smiled.

"Alright Mario. You're on." The two wrote down what they wanted to bet and gave it to Dawn, the owner of the Elbow room who promised to keep them safe. They all picked up their shots. "To a good season." they all cheered and took their shots.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Three weeks into the King Crab season and Nicole was working hard. "Hey Pretty Nikki come here." Nicole walked over to Mark.

"What's up Mark?" Mark handed her rope.

"Tie one end to the rail and the other around your waist. We need more pots and since you want to prove yourself I'm gonna help you." Nicole smiled and tied the one end of the rope around hr waist and walked over to where the pots were and triple knotted the end of the rope that was on the rail. She didn't want to fall and have to be saved.

"Du kan gjøre dette Nicole" Nicole mumbled to herself before she climbed the pots and helped the crew hook up the pot and get the next string ready. This was gonna be a long season and Nicole couldn't help, but feel that something was not right.


	2. Chapter 2

The longer Nicole was on top of the pots the more she took notice in the weather. The more notice she took n the weather, the more worried she got about her safety. "Be careful Weather Girl!" Mark yelled. Nicole's nickname was weather girl because she always knew what the weather was, but being on top of the pots made her more aware of how dangerous what she was doing actually was. She pushed her nerves out of her because if she didn't she was would be to scared to pay attention to what actually what was going on.

"Nicole be careful. The wind is picking up and the waves are getting higher." Mario yelled over the hailer. Nicole looked over at him and nodded.

"Nicole can you secure the pots. Just use the rope for support." Nicole nodded and got down and climbed over the rail so she could secure the pots. Luke walked over to where Nicole was to watch her.

"Don't fall." Luke said as he grinned an evil grin. Nicole glared at him.

"Oh don't worry Luke. I won't" Nicole took the chain and secured the pots.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Meanwhile on the Northwestern Sig and Edgar were talking about the bet Sig had made with Mario. "What do you think Mario bet?"

"Probably money." Sig answer casually. "Why?"

"I don't know just asking. Me and the guys were talking about it." Edgar smirked. "Imagined if he bet Nicole. How funny would it be to have a girl on the Northwestern?" Sig looked at Edgar.

"Mario would never bet his own daughter. He knows I would never let a girl on the boat. Besides I don't think Mario would bet something so precious. She is the next in line to take over the Bella Amore. " Edgar shrugged.

"I'm just saying Sig. Think about it for a second. If you won you would have Nicole on the boat for all of Opies and from what I hear she is really good." Something then clicked in Edgar's head that made him smile. "We would have a boat mom to do our laundry and cook for us! We could use her on deck too. From what Mario says she is pretty brave. She climbs on the pots and everything." Sig grunted.

"Well if she thinks I'm gonna give her special treatment because she is Mario's daughter she better change her attitude. She's just another greenhorn after all and a greenhorn is a greenhorn no matter who you are related to." Edgar chuckled.

"So if you do win and he did bet her you're gonna let her on?" Sig shrugged his shoulders.

"A bet is a bet Edgar." Edgar got up and went back down on deck leaving Sig lost in his thoughts

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

The wind was picking up and the waves were getting higher. Nicole was almost done with securing the pots and she was thankful she was. She almost lost her footing once before and she wanted to get back onto the deck where she was safe. Luke had been watching her the whole time and Nicole couldn't help, but notice that it looked like he was waiting for something to happen to her. Nicole pushed it out of her mind. She didn't have time to worry about what Luke was up to. She had other things to worry about. Like the pots and her life. The wind was blowing and Nicole felt herself slipping again. She grabbed onto the rail, but she slipped and if the rope wasn't there she would have surely went overboard. She looked at Luke who she knew would help her, or at least go get help. Luke looked at her and smiled and walked away. "Luke?" Nicole waited for him to come back. She was hoping her went to go get help, but when he came back he was holding a knife. He grabbed the rope. 

"I've been waiting for this opportunity ever since you came on the boat Nicole." he said.

"Luke? What are you doing Luke?" she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't do this Luke. You don't want to do this." She begged. He took the knife and cut the rope and let her fall into the Bering Sea. No one heard the splash of the water, and no one heard her screams.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

Sig sat in his wheelhouse still lost in his thoughts. He kept thinking about what Edgar had said and he couldn't help, but wonder about the idea of having Nicole on the Northwestern. It would be nice to have a boat mom who would be able to cook nice meals and make sure they had clean clothes. Sig shook his head. She was just another greenhorn and if Mario did bet her, he would treat her like he treats all the greenhorns he had come on his boat. While looking out the window he was snapped out of his daze when he heard his radio crackle. "Hey Sig can you hear me it's Mario." Sig smiled.

"Hey Mario. How is everything on your end?" Mario chuckled.

"Everything is all good besides the wind and what not."

"How's your greenhorn doing?" Sig chuckled as he waited for a response.

"She is chaining the pots down now. She should of been done by now though. I don't know what's taking her so long. Sig I'll call you back. I need to check on something" After that it went silent. Sig hoped everything was alright. Mario told him about how Nicole gets things done fast and usually takes precautions. 

_Flashback:_

_Nicole had finally left the Elbow Room and Mario was answering everyone questions about his new greenhorn. "So Mario what made you decide to make your daughter the new greenhorn of the Bella Amore?" Phil asked._

"_Well Nicole is next in line to own the Bella Amore, so instead of doing the difficult task of finding a new greenhorn, I decided that it was time for Nicole to come aboard. She's been wanting to come work with me for awhile now, but I kept telling her no." They all looked at him._

"_So Nicole is next in line to own the Bella Amore?" Mario nodded at Andy's question._

"_She is. Since me and Kathy had no sons we decided that since Nicole is the oldest she will take charge of it."_

Sig's thoughts were interrupted when the radio crackled to life "Man overboard!" was all Sig heard from Mario. Norman looked at his brother.

"Was that Mario?" Sig nodded. "Who do you think fell overboard?"

"I know who fell overboard Norman." Norman looked at Sig. "It was Nicole."


End file.
